


What if. . . you ask him to prom?

by alittlefun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefun/pseuds/alittlefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Seungcheol, you know what's coming up?" Soonyoung asks, way before Seungcheol even knows who he'll ask.</p>
<p>"What?" He asks, and Soonyoung leans over excitedly.</p>
<p>"Prom."</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Kwon Soonyoung and Joshua Hong hassle Choi Seungcheol into asking Yoon Jeonghan to prom in the most dramatic way possible.</p>
<p>[originally posted May 15 2016 on AFF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if. . . you ask him to prom?

**Author's Note:**

> (this was originally present tense practice)

There is a boy. A fresh, new face at the school that is exactly the change everyone needs at a stressful time.

He arrives at the beginning of Seungcheol’s last year of high school. Seungcheol remembers the spectacular entrance the boy made in a whopping four of his six daily classes, all shy smiles and long hair. Heads turned as he made his way right to the convenient empty seat in front of Seungcheol.

Staring at the back of his head, Seungcheol remembers feeling his heart jump as he saw just how long the boy’s hair was, and damned if he didn’t like long hair on guys. The boy’s hair was just past shoulder length, a tawny brown, and if Seungcheol looked closely, had no split ends. His back was also no joke, tall and broad. Oh my God, Seungcheol thought, I’m dead.

He couldn’t help himself. 

“Hey, you.”

The boy turned slightly, his face peeking from behind his shoulder. Seungcheol saw light pink dusting his cheeks and his neurons short-circuited.

“I really like your hair.” 

At the words, the boy fidgeted shyly, tucking his hair behind his red ears. In the softest voice Seungcheol had ever heard, he murmured a quiet, “Thank you,” and turned around. 

And that’s how their friendship started.

\--

Seungcheol pulls up into a house’s driveway, honking the whole time as he rolls to a stop. He rolls the window down just in time to hear an indignant, “God! I’m going, just stop!” from the window on the second floor. Seungcheol just snickers to himself as the front door opens a minute later and Jeonghan runs out, looking peeved and amazing at 6:45 AM, though Seungcheol can’t bring himself to say it.

He plops himself into the front seat and huffs, holding out his coffee for Seungcheol to hold as he straps in. “You need to quit honking like that. You’re going to wake up half the block. Not everyone can function at ungodly hours like you.”

“Good morning, sunshine.” is all Seungcheol says back. He ignores Jeonghan’s complaints as he drives them out of the block and towards their school. 

“Did you do the trig homework, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan says. He sifts through Seungcheol’s backpack before he can answer, and Seungcheol just points to a binder. 

“You’re going to fail if you don’t stop copying me,” Seungcheol warns, but it comes out more like a tease. Jeonghan picks it up as a tease, and snorts sarcastically.

“I love trig,” Jeonghan retorts, scribbling down Seungcheol’s work. “My grade just doesn’t reflect the love.”

Seungcheol laughs, and has to agree with that. Their shared math period is their first class of the day, meaning that neither of them usually are awake enough to even try to pass. Even as Jeonghan copies down his homework, Seungcheol knows that he is the one with a higher grade. He admires the effort Jeonghan puts into it, even if he is near failing.

“You picked me up early today, too. I didn’t have a chance to skim through my trig notes.”

“Remember the talent show? We need to be there early to practice.” Seungcheol says, and when Jeonghan’s hand freezes and his mouth opens in surprise, Seungcheol doesn’t even need to ask if he forgot, but does anyways.

“You forgot.” He says.

“I did.” Jeonghan stops copying down the homework and pulls out another paper, one with lyrics scribbled around it and parts highlighted.

“Jihoon’s going to get so pissed. I don’t have my parts memorized.” Jeonghan says, almost moans in distress, and Seungcheol grips the wheel a little harder.

“Don’t worry, the show’s in a month. You have time, and this is just the second practice.” Seungcheol glances around the street, trying not to make eye-contact with Jeonghan, who moans again. Thankfully they were almost at school.

“You don’t get it,” Jeonghan says, upset. “You don’t have Jihoon breathing down your neck every two minutes asking if you’ve practiced, or had him look over your rap yet. He’ll get so passive with you, you won’t even noticed until he’s given you one line and it’s the back-ups for him.”

Seungcheol doesn’t even laugh at that, because he’s worked with Jihoon once for a drama skit and knows how nit-picky the guy can be at everything. 

“Okay, then, want to sing your lines to me?” Seungcheol offers, and Jeonghan flushes.

“Sure, but don’t laugh. I can’t remember the beat perfectly.” Jeonghan says, shy as ever. Seungcheol allows himself a glance, and sees Jeonghan tucking his hair back behind his ears nervously as he takes a deep breath.

“I’ll come out from under the dirt, now’s time to shine,” Jeonghan sings softly, and it’s over just as Seungcheol was starting to appreciate his light tenor.

“Is that it?” Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan nods. He’s surprised Jeonghan got such a small part, considering how beautiful he thinks his voice is, but maybe Jihoon has something else up his sleeve.

Jeonghan sings the line over again, trying to get the beat carefully. Seungcheol eventually parks the car at the front of the school near their auditorium. 

“How much do you want to bet Jihoon’s forehead nerve is already there at this hour?” Seungcheol jokes, looking at the 7:03 AM on his phone’s clock. 

“How much do you want to bet it’s because of Soonyoung and Junhui’s games?” Jeonghan offers, and Seungcheol laughs at the imaginary picture of Soonyoung and Junhui doing their weird bird handshake and Jihoon almost exploding.

As predicted, Jihoon is indeed at boiling point, but because he misplaced his finished song sheets and lyrics. Seungcheol and Jeonghan listen to his rant as Jihoon paces about.

“I can’t believe myself! I brought them with me in my bag this morning, left them here with Soonyoung when I went to the restroom-” Jihoon’s face darkens at that, realization all over his face. He looks at the control panel room, just above the curtain on stage in anticipation.

“Woo!” A loud, grating voice says over the auditorium’s speakers. The three wince at the volume and high pitch feedback that joins it.

“-Zi!” Comes a belated, tinny voice, and then there’s laughter across the speakers. Seungcheol walks to the front of the auditorium’s stage, glaring above the curtain. Jihoon is behind him, just as angry.

“Soonyoung! Chan! Stop playing with that!” Seungcheol yells from below. 

“Give me the sheets back!” Jihoon yells, just as fierce.

The voices ignore them, instead whispering amongst themselves. 

“Hey, Woozi, how come I only have one line, and I have to share it with Hansol?” Chan complains, child-like and completely enabled by Soonyoung, who hums supportingly behind him.

“Ya, Woozi, this is all just the hip-hop team, Seungkwan, Dokyeom, and you!” Soonyoung jeers. “Where’s the equality?”

“Woozi? What who’s-” Jeonghan asks, confused, and Jihoon sighs, over it.

“We picked stage names, remember?” Jihoon says, and Jeonghan’s memories return.

“Ah,” He says, and Jihoon and him list off the member’s stage names. Seungcheol has begun walking behind the stage, climbing up the stairs to the control room and swinging the door open with enough force to make it bounce against the wall.

Soonyoung and Chan stop their annoying laughter as soon as they see Seungcheol’s passive face.

“Seungcheol,” They squeak together, and Soonyoung pushes Chan behind him defensively.

“Okay, but before you start, I’d like to point out Chan had nothing to do with this, I dragged him here with a purpose of annoying Jihoon.” Soonyoung explains, and Chan nods behind him enthusiastically.

Seungcheol looks at the time on his phone again and decided it is too early for Soonyoung to be acting like this but it is also too early to yell at them. He rolls his eyes, and Chan lets out a relieved sigh.

“Go give Jihoon his papers back.” And Chan almost trips running away. “ Soonyoung, you’re in charge of these choreographies, so can you act like a leader, please?” 

Soonyoung turns around, fiddling with the controls to turn off the speakers.  
“Sorry, I just got excited. We’ve been waiting to hear the rest of the song, and Jihoon gave the vocal unit priority.” Soonyoung flips back, facing Seungcheol with a relaxed smile. “I won’t do it again!”

“Better not. Show’s in a month.”

“I know,” Soonyoung leans back on the control panel, getting comfortable. “Know what else is in a month, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol frowns, nothing coming to mind. “What?” 

“Prom.” Soonyoung says, casual, but Seungcheol knows he’s already in a trap, and he needs to leave now.

“Have you thought about asking anyone in particular?” Soonyoung says before Seungcheol can fit a sentence in about leaving. “I have a spectacular promposal idea if you do, and I’m sure they’d love it.”

“Uh, I’m sure it’s great, but-” Seungcheol says, already walking towards the door, but Soonyoung has already started his theatrics.

“The end of the talent show, while everyone is standing together and we, the winners, are announced.” Soonyoung gesticulates wildly, holding onto Seungcheol’s shoulder with one arm and spreading the other wide. “As the crowd screams our name, Jihoon descends from the top of the curtain, hoisted by harnesses, and Chan from the other side, and they connect in the middle with a banner that reads, ‘Will you go to prom with me, Yoon-’”

“Great idea!” Seungcheol yells over Soonyoung and takes Soonyoung’s hand off his shoulder. “But we should really get back to the stage!”

“You didn’t let me finish!” Soonyoung pouts, but it’s far more threatening of mischievous behavior than cute. “I was saying, ‘Will you go to prom with me-’”

“No, I won’t but nice try,” Seungcheol says, and notices a blinking light on the control panel behind Soonyoung that almost gives him a heart attack. Before Soonyoung opens his mouth again, Seungcheol runs to the panel, shutting the speakers off and whirling around.

“Yoon Jeonghan?” Soonyoung finishes, a shit-eating grin on his face, and Seungcheol charges at him.

 

Seungcheol clacks his pencil against the desk impatiently. He’s been watching the clock tick for fifteen minutes, and even if he glares at it, it won’t tick faster. The only thing that could distract him is his friend.

Junhui sits next to him in his economics class, popping bubble gum obnoxiously. He’s tapping away on his phone under the desk as the teacher drones on about supply and demand, for review. Seungcheol places his hand on Junhui’s desk.

“Yes, Seungcheol?” Junhui says, not looking up from his phone.

“Are you guys done with the last choreo yet?” 

Junhui lets out a small smile. “Yes, almost. Soonyoung is putting the final touches on it. You will like it very much.”

“I bet I will.” Seungcheol agrees, and slumps forward on his desk, thinking about the talent show. It’s a month away, but he can’t stop stressing out over it. The songs and the dances have to be amazing enough to win over the audience fairly, and with Jihoon making the songs, Seungcheol knows they’re a strong contender for the top spot.

There is another act that scares him, that they might win. Another large group of fresh girls in the dance team that are playing the same boy/girl band concept are going to be at the show, and Seungcheol knows how good they are.

And prom. Prom is also a thing. Seungcheol keeps remembering Soonyoung’s greasy little face, smug and the name “Yoon Jeonghan” slipping out his mouth. Seungcheol wants to crawl in a hole when he think about what could have happened if Jeonghan heard that. God. 

Maybe Seungcheol should ask him out. It’s been about half a year since they met and their friendship is extremely well. Of course, Seungcheol would never admit to his face that ‘hey, I’ve liked you since I laid eyes on you.’ Jeonghan is too good for Seungcheol, and he’s settled at just being a good friend. Keeping his friendship stable.

“Seungcheol, which way does the demand curve slope?” The teacher says, snapping him out of his thoughts. Seungcheol lifts his head and blinks. He turns to Junhui, who’s facing forward but his finger is angled.

“Left to right, and down,” Seungcheol reads Junhui’s finger, and when the teacher reluctantly says it’s correct, Junhui’s hand gives him a thumbs up.

 

During one of their morning practices, Seungcheol feels a lingering restlessness settle on his nerves as Seungkwan unnecessarily points something out.

“Jeonghan and Joshua are really good friends, aren’t they?”

Jeonghan and Joshua are sitting down on the couch in the auditorium while they are on a short break. Jeonghan has his legs stretched across Joshua’s lap, and they appear to be laughing about something on Joshua’s phone. They look extremely comfortable in each other’s presence, and Seungcheol has to look away so his mind doesn’t make up any incriminating scenarios.

“Yes, they’re good friends.” Seungcheol says, truthful. Jeonghan is a social butterfly anyways, so it’s not like Seungcheol thought he was his only friend.

“Joshua is in my art class. It’s hilarious. He’s the calmest person in the classroom, like, clay could be flying around and he’d probably be reading a book and there’s sparkles all around him. Untouchable.” Seungkwan sighs, looking lovingly at Joshua. Seungcheol stares at him impassively.

“I always thought he and Jeonghan would be so beautiful together. I mean, just look at them. Amazing. Perfect. Epitome of grace. Ethereal-”

“Seungkwan, I get it.” Seungcheol says, stopping Seungkwan in his tracks. 

“You do? I’m not the only one then.” Seungkwan sighs again, but more dramatic this time. He pats Seungcheol on the shoulder, almost fatherly. “I’m going to go bother Hansol.”

“Sure.” Seungcheol watches Seungkwan walk away, and almost immediately Soonyoung replaces his spot at Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“That boy talks with a foot in his mouth.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Seungcheol makes it a point to look at Soonyoung, but he ignores him.

“I know, I think he’s rubbing off on Dokyeom, too. I’m sorry, by the way. You don’t need anything else stopping you from asking Jeonghan out,” Soonyoung says.

Seungcheol stays quiet, unsure how to answer that since Seungkwan pretty much cemented his insecurity in the ground. He huffs, walking away from Soonyoung, and calling the group out of their break. He catches Jeonghan hop off Joshua’s lap, and meets his eye. Jeonghan smiles at him, and Seungcheol stupidly smiles back, even waves. At this point, his crush is probably leaking out of his ears.

“Okay, everyone. We got the mics set up, so everyone grab one and we’re going over ‘Mansae’ first.” Seungcheol says, announcing the practice. 

Junhui kindly labeled everyone’s microphone with their name so they wouldn’t lose them. Seungcheol quickly grabs his own, labeled with a large, ‘S.COUPS.’ He smiles at it fondly, and Jeonghan catches him.

“Wow, S.Coups, what a cool name,” Jeonghan says, teasing. He grabs Seungcheol’s mic out of his hands, and Seungcheol watches him awkwardly rap into it.

“Yo, yo,” Jeonghan raps, hands waving around. He looks absolutely adorable and Seungcheol can’t help but laugh. “I’m Seungcheol, yo, who can rap better than me? Yoon Jeonghan!”

“Ha, no,” Seungcheol says, snatching back the mic. “Get in your position, we need to practice.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Jeonghan says, and lines up to practice the dance. Seungcheol forgot that his part involved holding hands with Joshua, and kicks himself in the ass as he faces Joshua himself as he gets in position.

Soonyoung hits a button the radio, and the song starts. Seungcheol begins the intro, relaxing into the flow of the song and the beat. He knows he needs to move outside of the circle to Soonyoung, and chooses Jeonghan and Joshua’s hands to go through. Seungcheol doesn’t end up breaking their hands apart, but Jeonghan does send him a knowing look, which Seungcheol avoids.

When Jeonghan’s part comes on, Seungcheol feels Joshua come up behind him, technically in his spot, but Seungcheol beats him to Jeonghan. He lifts Jeonghan’s ponytail to his face, faking (but actually taking) a deep breath, and Jeonghan turns his head as he sings, a smile apparent in his tone.

The rest of the song goes perfectly, in Seungcheol’s opinion. The team has practiced enough without mics that singing with them is second-nature. Seungcheol feels excited, pumped with adrenaline as the song ends with Dokyeom’s high note, and even though there’s an empty audience, Seungcheol can just imagine the crowd cheering.

“That was great,” Jihoon says, out of breath but all smiles. “I’d say we’re good to go.”

“I agree. We can pick up practicing ‘Shining Diamond’ next practice, since I think we’re all tired.” Seungcheol declares practice over, and the crowd of boys disperses.

Jeonghan bounces over to Seungcheol, who is putting his mic away. He hands Seungcheol his own, and takes off his hat, fanning himself with it.

“I’m hungry,” Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol can feel his wallet saying, “No, don’t say anything.” Too bad his will is weak.

“Want to get some burgers?” Seungcheol says. Jeonghan’s face lights up immediately.

“Yes! Do you mind if I invite Joshua along? He’s sleeping over at my house tonight.” Jeonghan adds, and Seungcheol tries to control the smile he has on his face from withering.

“Of course,” He says, tone pitchy and as tense as he feels. Jeonghan runs over to Joshua to get him after, and Seungcheol’s already catapulted his heart into the depths of the ocean.

Junhui comes soon after, placing his own microphone away. He glances at Seungcheol once and goes into mom-mode. 

“Seungcheol, what’s wrong? Are you feeling well?” Junhui asks with so much sincerity and care that Seungcheol wants Junhui to hold him.

“I’m just tired,” He lies, but it’s not entirely untruthful. Junhui sees through it immediately, swooping in on him.

“No, you’re lying to me.” Junhui accuses with a hurt expression, but his face lightens up quickly. “Oh, have you got love troubles, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol chokes on his spit, coughing and face turning red. A few faces glance over in concern, but Junhui talks for him, and hands him a bottle of water. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. But it’s not, right?” Junhui comforts, patting Seungcheol on the back. 

“Junhui, what the hell.” Seungcheol gasps out, his fit over. “I do not have love troubles.” And what if Jeonghan heard you? 

“Seungcheol, I will tell you now that the only one who doesn’t know of your crush on Jeonghan is Jeonghan himself.”

Seungcheol wants to fold in on himself, maybe launch himself out of the room, so he nods at Junhui. Junhui takes it as him understanding his predicament, and opens his mouth to offer advice, but Seungcheol picks up his bag and runs away, rushing out of the room. 

Hahahahahah, holy shit, Seungcheol screams in his mind as he runs out of the auditorium, running down the steps to the parking lot. He cannot believe Junhui made him face his feelings like that! Are all the performance team like this?

Seungcheol opens his car and plops in, breathing heavily. He wonders if Jeonghan heard Junhui talk, but he was far off talking to Joshua about nice things, probably.

His phone buzzes, and Jeonghan is calling him. Seungcheol answers.

“Hey,” He says calmly.

“What the hell, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan says, concerned. “First you almost cough your lungs out and then you run away? Where are you?”

Seungcheol settles into this routine. “I’m fine, I just had to use the bathroom, and I choked on my own spit.” Might as well tell the truth.

“God, you left Junhui is a mess. He’s worried for you?” Jeonghan says.  
A soft voice behind Jeonghan laughs and says, “He’s stuck between worrying for you at laughing at you.” 

It’s Joshua, and at this point, Seungcheol is over everything. He settles on just enjoying time with them, and trying to put his feelings aside to eat, at least. 

“He’s only seventeen and such a mom,” Seungcheol says, in all honesty, and the two laugh. “But come down, you guys, we’ll go get McDonald’s or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re outside the building already.” Jeonghan hangs up and a few moments later, Seungcheol hears a tap at his window. Joshua smiles down at him, and Seungcheol’s face twitches into one. He unlocks the car, and the two sit inside, Jeonghan riding shotgun and Joshua right behind Seungcheol.

Jeonghan reclines his chair back all the way, laying down. “I’m tired.” He yawns. Seungcheol drives away, heading for McDonald’s.

“Are you sure you aren’t anemic?” Joshua asks, and flicks Jeonghan’s nose. Jeonghan is not phased. 

“No, just lazy,” Seungcheol says, and Joshua snorts, saying a quiet, “True.” 

“Shut up,” Jeonghan says, sulky. He’s frowning with his eyes closed, and Seungcheol thinks it’s cute.

Seungcheol doesn’t make eye contact with Joshua behind his seat the entire time he drives to McDonald’s. It’s petty, but when Seungcheol is devoted this deep to maintaining his crush on Jeonghan secret, he figures he should probably make it not so obvious, so he resolves on talking to him over food.

Junhui said everyone can tell. Seungcheol freaks out for a second in his head, that maybe Joshua knows about it? What if Joshua knew about it? Jeonghan spends his time divided between the two of them usually, so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if Joshua mentioned it to Jeonghan.

Seungcheol parks at McDonald’s and instantly Jeonghan is up and out of the car, ready for food. Joshua hops out, and Seungcheol takes a deep breath and follows them into the joint.

“Guys, pick a spot, I’m going to the bathroom,” Jeonghan flits away, leaving Joshua and Seungcheol alone.

Seungcheol acts as naturally as he would beside any other team member. “Wanna sit by the window?”

“Sure,” Joshua agrees, and Seungcheol remembers that he actually likes that Joshua is so agreeable.

He sits on one side of the table, Joshua across from him. A few seconds pass, and Joshua places his hands under his chin, staring at Seungcheol with doe eyes. Seungcheol looks at him awkwardly, unable to read the upcoming talk.

“Yes?” He says, trying his best not to look away from Joshua’s eyes.

“Seungcheol, can I be honest with you?”

Oh, God, he wants to fight for Jeonghan. 

“Yeah, totally.” 

“Soonyoung mentioned something to me about you wanting to ask Jeonghan to prom, but you needed help with ideas?” Joshua says. Seungcheol had actually heard the name “Soonyoung” and wanted to punch the wall immediately. 

Seungcheol slumps back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face. He laughs, half to fill the awkward silence, and half because he doesn’t know how to react to this.

“Joshua, almost everything that comes out of Soonyoung’s mouth is either a complete lie or a white lie told to manipulate someone into doing something he wants,” Seungcheol says, completely dodging the question and focusing on Soonyoung. 

“And he wants you to ask Jeonghan out, I see.” Joshua nods in understanding, and Seungcheol thinks for a second that maybe, he can trust Joshua with his secret crush. Maybe he’s a nice guy.

“But everyone else does, too, Seungcheol.” Joshua adds, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I know you might think you’re secret, but it’s not so hard to tell. On either part, actually.”

On either part? “What do you mean?” Seungcheol says, sticking to generalities to protect his pride.  
“Hey, can you see through this window?” Joshua says suddenly, pointing to the window next to them. Seungcheol frowns, because the answer is obviously yes. The window is transparent, as a window should be, and in fact, it’s spotless. There aren’t any marks on it.

“Yeah, I can,” Seungcheol says, a little offput by the weird question.

Joshua majestically tears down Seungcheol’s image of him being nice. “Then I can see right through you and Jeonghan’s little crush game as easily as anyone else who’s ever been around you two can.”

“Oh my God,” Seungcheol breaths, taken aback. His brain fizzles to a stop; how does he answer back to that? Seungcheol stays speechless.

Joshua is not done. He rests his cheek on one hand, lazily tracing on the glass pane with one finger, leaving a thin residue after it.

“So, like, I figure since everyone can see through it but you two, might as well bring it up. Will you ask Jeonghan to prom? If you don’t, I think you’ll regret it.” Joshua says.

Seungcheol hates to admit it, but he is being rather slow and afraid in his approach to Jeonghan, but Joshua is right. He already regrets inviting them both to McDonald’s, the most sacred of places after a practice, his place to relax and chill. 

“All right.” Seungcheol says, although his resolve isn’t so strong. “I’ll ask him to prom.”

“Great!” Joshua says, face brightening up. “Soonyoung said you’d cave in eventually. We can help you plan it!” He slaps Seungcheol’s shoulder from across the table encouragingly, and Seungcheol wants to leave.

Amazingly, the whole talk they had lasted less than three minutes and Jeonghan comes back just after Joshua settles back into his seat, no evidence of anything on his face. He does eye Seungcheol warningly, as Seungcheol’s expressions tend to hang around, and Seungcheol pushes their little conversation to the back of his head as Jeonghan chooses to sit next to him.

 

The talent show approaches quickly after their smooth practice, and Seungcheol feels all the member’s tension and anxiety weigh in heavily a day before the show. He knows they are all confident, but the pre-show nerves still get to the older members and it’s up to them to maintain the confidence and security for the younger ones.

“We’re good to go,” Seungcheol says in front of them after practice. “Ready to win, guys?”

The twelve boys around him pool their hands in the middle, counting down from three to one, and a final, “Seventeen!” at the end. Seungcheol felt a sense of pride come out of all the members saying their name, and he feels in his bones that they’ll win.

“Break, guys. Go home and rest.” Seungcheol sends them off, tired and content with the practice. This ended practice was their last before the show, and they need the rest. The boys all go off in their own direction, clearing off space for the next act to practice their sets. 

“We like your songs, Seungcheol.” A soft voice calls from the other end of the stage. Seungcheol waits for Nayoung to walk over to him, fixing her ear piece in as she walks. Seungcheol never could say anything bad about Nayoung’s group, since they’ve come as far as his group has in terms of training every day for the show. Seungcheol knows Nayoung has her own Jihoon in her group as well, and from watching one of their practices, knows they could easily win over the audience.

“We like your songs, too.” Seungcheol says, staying neutral. 

“I think it’ll be a heated competition, don’t you?” Nayoung says, her stare as icy as ever. “My girls and I are ready to win.”

Seungcheol’s eye twitches, and he wants to give into the rivalry. He meets Nayoung’s gaze evenly, wanting so bad to brag about his own team, but someone beats him to it.

“Sorry, Nayoung, but we’re a little more fit for the win, this year, wouldn’t you say, Leader?” Jeonghan says, coming into the conversation easily. He wraps an arm around Seungcheol’s shoulder, hand still holding his mic. Seungcheol stiffens, staying still.

“We’ll see who the audience favors.” Nayoung says, still talking to Seungcheol. She turns to greet Jeonghan after, with a softer look in her eyes. 

“Hello, Jeonghan. I love your hair.” Nayoung says, tone light and friendly. Seungcheol watches uncomfortably as Jeonghan and her have a nice conversation about hair dyes after Nayoung threatened Seungcheol’s team. Seungcheol is not having her rivalry, and wants to leave the conversation but Jeonghan’s arms stays put. His fingers coil tighter around Seungcheol’s biceps, and Seungcheol tugs away.  
“We got new looks for the talent show,” Jeonghan says, pointing to his own ash-blonde hair. “I did this myself, and I even bleached Seungcheol and Joshua’s for it, too.” Jeonghan lifts his hand and preens Seungcheol’s hair proudly. Seungcheol is now at 100% uncomfortable in this situation and feels his ears heating up.

“You did your hair? As expected, it looks amazing. We’re actually going to get our hair done tonight as well.” Nayoung says. “We’ll see each other later, okay?”

“Definitely,” Jeonghan says, and waves after Nayoung as she rejoins her group.

“She scares me,” Seungcheol whispers, and Jeonghan laughs. He hasn’t let go of Seungcheol yet, and he’s getting anxious at the prolonged contact.

“She’s great, just gotta talk to her to see her loosen up,” Jeonghan explains, and Seungcheol remembers that he and Nayoung have classes together. 

“I bet.” Seungcheol says, but isn’t convinced. Nayoung and her team walk on stage together now, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan move off to let them practice. Jeonghan walks still attached to Seungcheol, and maneuvers them over to the box for their mics.

“Is it still on?” Jeonghan says, and taps his mic against Seungcheol’s shoulder, causing a muffled sound to echo. Seungcheol immediately grabs the mic before Jeonghan can say something through it, and shakes him off to close and lock the box. Jeonghan laughs.

“I wasn’t going to say anything mean,” Jeonghan says, defending himself. Seungcheol knows him well enough to know that he could have said an intricate, but backhanded compliment and caused a full on team war between the two. Seungcheol didn’t need problems with Nayoung so close to the talent show.

“Drop me off at home?” Jeonghan asks, and Seungcheol agrees. 

They walk comfortably back to the student parking lot, and Seungcheol picks up his pace as prom posters are plastered everywhere. He should have made them walk around the outside of the school instead of crossing through.

Jeonghan notices them and Seungcheol starts to sweat again. 

“Oh, prom is coming up,” Jeonghan says casually, pointing at the multiple posters. “It’s in two weeks?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Seungcheol says breezily, reminded of his weak promise to Joshua and Soonyoung about asking Jeonghan out. It’s only been about a week and a half, and every time Joshua meets his eye, Seungcheol looks away.

“Are you planning on going?” Seungcheol asks first, before he can be put in the situation.

“Yes, I really would like to go,” Jeonghan answers, and looks expectantly at Seungcheol, who hums in response because he can’t trust his brain to make a non-incriminating sentence.

A cold sweat has broke out on Seungcheol’s forehead, but he doesn’t say anything. He is too weak. Thankfully, they reach his car and Seungcheol gets in anxiously, hoping Jeonghan won’t mention anything else. He’s running out of time and his ability to procrastinate is growing stronger. 

A few seconds minutes later, as Seungcheol drives by the hotel their prom is going to be held and Jeonghan swings his hand out to grip Seungcheol’s arm again.

“Be a man and buy me that,” Jeonghan points out the window, and for a second, Seungcheol thinks he is mentioning prom, but he sees the huge teddy bear for sale at a store next to the hotel. The store is owned by Chan’s family, who are famous for their quality, fluffy toys. Seungcheol relaxes.

“Please consider the fact that I have no income,” Seungcheol deadpans, and Jeonghan groans. Seungcheol focuses on driving.

“I have seen that huge,” and at the word huge Jeonghan grips Seungcheol’s arm tighter, “bear for the past two months. I have a strong desire. For that bear.”

Is this a subliminal message? Seungcheol thinks, and glances at the huge, brown bear’s happy face that’s practically screaming, “Yes, you idiot!”

“Do you know how much those bears cost?” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes, as if Seungcheol had just offended him.

“Of course I know how much they cost. Why do you think I asked you to buy it for me?” Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol squaks in surprise. 

“You want to drain my bank account and I don’t even have one yet,” Seungcheol accuses. At the stop light, he gently flicks Jeonghan’s forehead, to which Jeonghan swats his hand away.

“You know me, I love gifts,” Jeonghan says dreamily. He does.

Seungcheol shakes his head, chuckling to himself. The drive to Jeonghan’s house is short after that, and as Seungcheol pulls into the driveway, Jeonghan groans again.

“My legs are sore,” He complains, not getting up. “I can’t believe the performance team has so much energy to choreograph this.”

“Go stretch. And actually rest, I don’t need you texting me bad memes at two in the morning.” Seungcheol says, enforcing his leader title.

It never works on Jeonghan. “Stretching sounds like hard work.” 

“Honestly,” Seungcheol snaps, and grabs Jeonghan’s calf that’s propped on the dashboard. Jeonghan instantly recoils, frowning and crying out in pain.

“You need to stretch and sleep.” Seungcheol shakes Jeonghan’s leg at every word, and Jeonghan looks like he’s about to cry.

“Rude,” Jeonghan says as Seungcheol lets go of his scrawny leg. “But I’ll stretch. Thanks for the ride, S.Coups.”

Seungcheol’s heart has always skipped a beat when people call him by his stage name, so it’s no surprise when Jeonghan laughs as Seungcheol’s face turns red.

“No problem,” Seungcheol says uselessly, after Jeonghan had already left his car.

The huge bear really got him thinking. His plan is cliché, but Seungcheol’s hand is already dialing numbers.

 

“Coward! You won’t get anywhere in life!” Soonyoung yells at Seungcheol as he comes into class. Their classmates turn to stare at Seungcheol, who is already lunging at Soonyoung’s neck. Jeonghan is staring back, and Seungcheol covers Soonyoung’s mouth with his hand to stop him from saying anything.

“Settle down,” Their math teacher yells, calling everyone to attention. “Boys, calm down or I’ll send you out.”  
Soonyoung licks Seungcheol’s palm, and Seungcheol removes it from his face instantly, groaning in disgust. He throws his backpack down next to Jeonghan, and sits grumpily across from Soonyoung.

“What the hell was that?” Jeonghan whispers to Seungcheol once the class loses interest in them. Seungcheol gestures at Soonyoung and rolls his eyes, annoyed.

“He’s so infuriating.” But he’s right. Seungcheol sends murderous vibes at Soonyoung from across the table, and Soonyoung smiles condescendingly.

“It was me, trying to make Seungcheol see the light, but he’s too dense and I’m giving up,” Soonyoung explains. He’s stopped smiling and Seungcheol gets a sense of dread run up his spine.

Jeonghan is unbothered. “Did you just notice how dense he is today, Soonyoung?”

Seungcheol throws his hands in the air, done at everyone ganging up on him. Soonyoung snickers, and nods his head.

“I did. I had too much hope.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Jeonghan clicks his tongue in disappointment. “You should know better Soonyoung. Our leader here is a snail.”

“Shut up or else you’re out of the group,” Seungcheol seeths, glaring at them both. The two just laugh at him, unbelieving. 

“Soonyoung, you’re coming with me after class,” Seungcheol says, but it sounds like a threat. 

“Only if you’ll follow through.” Soonyoung retorts, and turns his back on him to face the teacher. Seungcheol almost stands up to fight, but Jeonghan pulls him down to his seat.

When the bell rings, Seungcheol fights Jeonghan off and actually grabs Soonyoung by the collar, dragging him out of the classroom. Soonyoung laughs the whole time, not scared by Seungcheol’s authority.

“You made a scene in front of everyone,” Seungcheol begins once they are away from a crowd. “We are set to perform tonight and you could have gotten us both suspended for interrupting class, and kicked out of the show.”

Soonyoung sobers when he hears that, and his face drops the goofy expression. “I’m sorry, Seungcheol.”

“God, why are you so invested in Jeonghan and I anyways? You even got Joshua in on it? Help me plan a promposal?” Seungcheol rants, pacing back and forth. “You guys just added more pressure on me and Jeonghan just trying to force it on us!”

“Sorry, Seungcheol,” Soonyoung apologizes again, and Seungcheol stops pacing. 

“But, if you don’t have anything planned. . .” Soonyoung trails off mysteriously, reaching into his backpack. Seungcheol stops his hand because he knows Soonyoung might have just brought illegal fireworks.

“I did,” Seungcheol whispers. Soonyoung’s eyes widen.

“You did?” Soonyoung gasps, and Seungcheol nods. 

“It’s last minute, but Jeonghan asked for a huge teddy bear and I pulled a few strings with Chan, whose family happens to own the store with the huge bears,” Seungcheol explains. “He got me a huge pink bear and I made posters. Happy?”

Soonyoung practically jumps in the air for joy, and Seungcheol smiles at his enthusiasm.

“Oh my God, yes,” Soonyoung cries, unable to contain his excitement. “We need to get everyone in on this.”

 

The talent show is in an hour, and Seungcheol is currently shoving the huge teddy bear into his small car’s trunk. He’s late as hell from preparing it, but this damn promposal is getting done.

Seungcheol slams the trunk lid down and surprisingly, it closes. He tosses his dance bag in his car and hops in, driving away to the show,

A phone call buzzes on his phone, and it’s Jeonghan. Seungcheol ignores it. He’s too anxious to even say a word to Jeonghan and there’s a cop behind him, so the law outweighs Jeonghan on this one.

He tones his driving down and gets to the school in ten minutes. Chan and Minghao are breakdancing in a parking lot space near the auditorium, saving it for Seungcheol and causing traffic to build up by cars who desperately want the space.

Minghao is spinning on his head when Chan gestures for the other cars to move out of the way and let Seungcheol come through. 

“Ay!” He yells, and cars honk back. “This space is reserved! Find another!” 

Cars continue honking angrily, but eventually clear away and Seungcheol safely makes it to the spot. Chan taps on the trunk, excited. Seungcheol pops it open, and the bear seeps out.

“How did you stuff the bear in here? It’s tiny!” Chan says, amazed. Minghao stands up, hair messy and full of rocks. Seungcheol steps out of his car and ruffles his hair, causing some rocks to fall out.

“Your perm is messed up,” Seungcheol chides, trying to flatten it down. Minghao laughs, pulling a curl out along with dirt.

“It’s okay. Jeonghan can help me.” Minghao says, and helps Chan out with the bear. 

“We’re going in through the back! Go distract Jeonghan!” Chan yells, scooting along with Minghao back inside the auditorium. 

“Thanks, you two!” Seungcheol calls behind them, and Minghao raises a hand, waving it.

Seungcheol runs into the auditorium through the front, meeting an excited Seungkwan and Hansol. Seungkwan rushes him as soon as he sees him with a sad expression.

“Oh my God, Seungcheol, I’m so sorry about the other day. I had no idea you and Jeonghan were a thing,” Seungkwan says, looking more hurt than Seungcheol. Hansol pries him off Seungcheol, shaking his head.

“Jeonghan is in the back with Joshua. We’re on in twenty minutes.” Hansol says, dragging a still-apologizing Seungkwan away. Seungcheol just pats Seungkwan on the head and walks to the back of the stage. 

Seungcheol allows himself a moment to peek through the curtains to see just how many people have arrived. It’s looking like a full house, and judging from the cheers from it, the show is going good.

Knock, knock, Seungcheol’s anxiety creeps up on him. If Jeonghan rejects you, it’ll be in front of all these people, it says. Bah. Seungcheol ignores it, focusing more on the hustle behind the stage.

He walks over to Seventeen’s room, avoiding all the people rushing around. Knocking on it once, Seungcheol opens the door and peeks inside. Jeonghan and Joshua are sitting on the couch in the corner, Jihoon and Dokyeom are warming their voices up, but what makes Seungcheol wheeze in laughter is Wonwoo curled up in the other corner with a blanket over him, obviously stressing out. 

“Hey!” Seungcheol calls, and they all turn to smile at him. Except for Jihoon and Jeonghan, who promptly call him out for being late.

“Where have you been?” Jihoon asks, walking towards Seungcheol. His voice is angry, but his expression betrays his emotions as he smiles and gestures towards Jeonghan. “We’ve been here for hours!”

“Sorry, I got caught up with my family,” Seungcheol lies, and Jihoon fakes a huff. 

“Our own leader, late. A bad example for our young members, wouldn’t you say, Wonwoo?” Jihoon looks at Wonwoo, who’s gotten paler and paler.

“I agree,” He breaths out. “We are a mess without our leader.” Mingyu, who is sitting next to him, tilts Wonwoo’s head onto his shoulder.

“Here, Wonwoo,” Seungcheol kneels next to him and hands him a water bottle and granola bar from his dance bag. “Try to feel better. We’re on soon.” 

Mingyu takes them for Wonwoo. Seungcheol kicks his dance bag under a table next to them. Jeonghan and Joshua stand up, moving to Seungcheol with clothes in their hand.

“Seungcheol, we need to change into our stage outfits, and fast,” Jeonghan says, and thrusts a suit into Seungcheol’s hands. Joshua winks at Seungcheol.

“Thanks, guys. Sorry for being late.” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

“It’s whatever. We’re the last performers anyways, but the Nayoung’s team is on soon. We should watch them.” Jeonghan says. 

The three of them walk to the bathrooms, changing quickly, and Jeonghan tries to fix Seungcheol and Joshua’s hair before they settle on the side of the stage. They all huddle and sit in the corner of the stage as Nayoung and her group walk on stage to wild cheers.

“Damn, they’re good already,” Joshua says. “They haven’t even started singing and the crowd is wild.”

Once their song starts playing, the crowd, in fact does lose its cool and the cheers are so loud, Seungcheol feels his soul leave the building. He taps Joshua and Jeonghan as the girls finish their first song and they leave.

“We’re cooler,” Jeonghan says confidently, but Seungcheol can see sweat beads on his temple.

Back in the room, all of Seventeen has gathered and are collectively biting their nails.

“Okay, guys,” Seungcheol says to them. “I know IOI’s cheers are loud, but imagine the crowd when they see us. We’ve got killer songs, just as amazing as theirs. Don’t start losing faith in yourselves right now, when we’re less than ten minutes away from showtime.”

The crowd of boys murmurs a weak, “Aye.”

Seungcheol’s lips pull into a straight line. “Guys, really. If you go on stage like this, all mopey, then IOI will definitely win. Stop moping around. We can do this.”

A knock on their door catches their attention. “You guys, start lining up on stage. You’re t-minus five minutes.”

Seungcheol looks at his group, and even with their anxious faces, has a good feeling in his gut.

“Let’s go.”  
Seungcheol leads the twelve boys to the edge of the stage, where IOI is ending their last song. Jeonghan rests his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder, exhaling loudly.

“I’m nervous,” He whines, and Seungcheol leans his head into Jeonghan.

“Me too. But, we’re going to win, so might as well shake it off.”

“Ay!” Soonyoung shouts, and Jeonghan lifts his head off Seungcheol to turn around.

“Move! We gotta scoot the couch closer to the stage!” Soonyoung says as he shoves the couch through the boys. Junhui is on the other side of the stage, sitting on the other half of the couch with a thumbs-up.

The crowd applaudes as IOI walks off stage, and Nayoung winks at Seungcheol as she passes by him. Seungcheol turns away, focusing on the MC’s announcing him and his team. Anxiety at this point turned into excitement, and all Seungcheol wants to do is prove to the crowd how amazing his team, Seventeen, is.

“Please welcome, Seventeen!” The MC says, and the crowd cheers in anticipation.

“Ready?” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan is next to him, looking as excited as him.

“Ready.” He says, and Seventeen runs on stage. 

Seungcheol loses himself completely in the performances, basking the light and the crowd’s cheers. The rest of the boys seem to be doing the same, engaging the crowd and enjoying themselves. The backstage nerves seem to have lost their battle against Seventeen, and Seungcheol is damn proud of the ending cheers that seem to shake the building.

They stay on stage at the end, and the other acts join them after the crowd settles down and the MC’s order the online vote over. Seungcheol catches Soonyoung voting with his phone at the back of the students onstage, and almost yells at him. Nayoung is standing near Seungcheol, an unreadable expression on her face. Their gazes meet and Seungcheol smiles, but Nayoung simply looks away.

“It’s in!” The MC announces. She gestures to the stage, and asks, “Who do you think has won?”

The crowd’s voice is lost, meshing into a loud cheer. Seungcheol can’t tell if ‘Seventeen’ was in the cheer, but when the MC screams, “Seventeen!” he feels his heart drop.

Jeonghan is next to Seungcheol, jumping up and down. “We won!” Seungcheol joins him, jumping because they won and he feels like he could fly right now.

Seungkwan is fake collapsing again, and Wonwoo is actually collapsing. Soonyoung’s face is tear-stricken, but he makes eye contact with Seungcheol and reminds him of the plan. Seungcheol nods at him, and Soonyoung drags Minghao, Chan, and Junhui off stage quickly.

The MC walks over to Seungcheol, handing him a trophy. “Any words?”

Seungcheol is speechless, but he raises his mic and tries to form sentences.

“Thank you to everyone who voted tonight for us! We are extremely thankful and beyond amazed that our efforts were recognized here tonight. Thank you,” Seungcheol says, and the crowd applaudes. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a huge teddy bear, and Soonyoung hands off posters to Seventeen. Jeonghan is watching Seungcheol intently, happily, and Seungcheol takes his cue.

“By the way,” Seungcheol adds, turning to Jeonghan. “Turn around.”

Jeonghan almost doesn’t, wanting to say, “Why?” But Joshua is right there, physically turning Jeonghan to face the huge teddy bear and signs reading, “Will you go to prom with me, Jeonghan?”

Soonyoung, somehow, managed to rig confetti to fall down, and Jeonghan whips around to look at Seungcheol, incredulous. The confetti manages to make the moment even more amazing, and Jeonghan is overwhelmed.

“You. . .” Jeonghan points to the teddy bear, and Seungcheol smiles, nodding.

“Will you go to prom with me, Yoon Jeonghan?” Seungcheol speaks into the mic, and the crowd immediately chants, “Say yes!” 

Jeonghan looks like he’s about to cry, and Seungcheol’s anxiety comes back, but Jeonghan flings his arms around Seungcheol, whispering, “What took you so long?” as he hugged him tightly. Seungcheol returns the embrace, whispering back, “I was nervous. I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan pulls away, and Seungcheol sees tears running down his face. “Yes. To your apology and to prom.” Jeonghan goes right back to hugging Seungcheol and the MC declares the talent show over.

Seungcheol stays holding onto a weepy Jeonghan as people come and congratulate them on the win. Nayoung actually cracks a smile as he sees Jeonghan attached to Seungcheol, and shakes Seungcheol’s hand.

“Congratulations, you two,” She says sincerely. Patting Jeonghan’s back, she walks away, rejoining her group. 

Soonyoung is still snotty as he joins Jeonghan in hugging Seungcheol. “We won! I’m so happy!”  
He says, voice raw. 

The crowd has begun leaving, and the students on stage are clearing off. Jeonghan detaches himself, and gives Seungcheol a smile before running over to the huge teddy bear. He launches himself into it, knocking it down and landing on top.

“This day is so beautiful, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan hiccups, still teary. “We practiced for so long, we won, you finally asked me to prom, and I got my bear. I am at peace.”

Seungcheol laughs as he walks over to the teddy bear. He sniffles, because he has been teary, too, and sits right next to it. 

“You know, Soonyoung and Joshua have been bothering me about it for a while,” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan flips over to see him. “I took a while. I am really glad you accepted.”

“Bothered you about asking me to prom? Sounds like Soonyoung, but Joshua?” Jeonghan says, his tone amused. “He barely stops to pay attention to anyone else but his reflection.”

“Yeah, they ganged up on me, but I’m glad because that was the push I needed,” Seungcheol says, and a slight weight feels gone from his chest. 

Jeonghan looks so beautiful laying on the bear, even with the snot and tears running down his face. Seungcheol lets his eighteen-year-old lizard brain take over, in the heat of the moment.

“Do you want to go out with me? Not just for prom, but like-”

“Yes, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan says, and he leans across the teddy bear, gazing into Seungcheol’s eyes lovingly. “I thought asking me to prom had that implied, but you are dense, so.”

Seungcheol feels his face heat up, but Jeonghan leans in and connects their lips together before his lizard brain can make a comeback, and Seungcheol lets himself melt into the kiss.


End file.
